Druidic Protector
by BrightWings111
Summary: A young girl from Merlin's past arrives in Camelot not long after Arthur's encounter with the Questing Beast. Due to her big mouth and fiery personality, she soon finds herself as the prince's personal chef; and not long after, bodyguard. Unbeknownst to everyone save herself and Merlin, she is an aspiring druid whose only family is the young boy; Mordred.


**A/N: I have no clue why I never got into Merlin sooner... okay, hoping for a regular update every other Friday. The story starts in between season 1 and season 2, so Arthur just recovered from the Questing Beast. Let's see how this goes!**

* * *

-Chapter 1-

* * *

~ Celia POV~

* * *

Celia took a deep breath as she rode into Camelot. The air was hot and humid, making her sweat under her clothing. She wore a red-brown dress, elegant but simple. A dark green cloak kept her hair and most of her face hidden. Her gray eyes shone through the shadows of her hood; which if she lowered she knew would reveal shoulder-length hair that blazed like fire in sunlight. The mark of the druids was well protected hidden under her hairline on the back of her neck.

She reached down and patted her mare comfortingly, reassuring the white horse that they would rest soon.

The guards let her in with just a small peek inside of her bag – food and water. She entered the city and rode around for a little while, observing the small shops and people milling about. She knew her horse, Dilae, was growing tired. She needed to stop soon.

A boy and an old man traveling together caught her attention. She didn't know why the black-haired boy held her gaze, but he did.

A memory flashed through her mind; of a fresh breeze, the cool forest floor. The joy of running and the content feeling of returning a lost boy to his family.

This was the same boy. She couldn't believe her eyes. That was over ten years ago, and it was the same boy. She was shocked, happy, and cautious. She wanted to speak to him again, but she didn't know if he remembered her.

She decided on a cautious approach, lowering her hood and encouraging Dilae towards the two.

"Excuse me," she said softly. "Do either of you know where I could stable my horse? She's awfully tired." Recognition flashed across the boy's eyes.

"You," he said. "From the forest."

"You remembered," she smiled. "I don't recall exchanging names that day."

"Neither do I," he replied. "I'm Merlin, and this is Gaius."

"I'm Celia," she introduced herself as she dismounted. The name Emrys flashed through her mind. Her thoughts went blank. If the druid leaders found out that the boy she saved all those years ago was _Emrys_, she didn't know what would happen. Well then. This was interesting.

"I don't know anything about a girl in a forest," Gaius said pointedly.

"It was years ago," Merlin said. "You said you were looking for a stable?"

"Yes," she replied. "Dilae needs rest."

"Gaius, you go on ahead," he said. "I'll get Celia's horse situated." Gaius gave Merlin a strange look, but continued on. Merlin took Dilae's reins.

"Where are we going?" Celia asked.

"To the finest stables in Camelot," Merlin replied. "I'm sure Arthur won't mind housing an extra horse in his."

* * *

"So you know the prince?" Celia asked, amused.

"I'm his servant," Merlin replied as he tied Dilae to the stable. "I don't think I'd know anyone if you didn't help me that day."

"I was more curious than anything," she smiled.

"It's dangerous for you here, you know," he pointed out. "You'll get yourself executed."

"I know how to handle myself," she assured him. "I-"

"Merlin," a strict yet stupid-sounding voice said from outside. "I need you to-" and the prince himself stepped in. "Whose horse is that?"

"Mine," Celia said evenly. "I asked Merlin if he knew a place I could leave her and he led me here."

"Well these stables are private," Arthur said. "Find somewhere else for your horse."

"I will tomorrow," she said.

"You dare talk back to me?" Arthur challenged.

"I do," she said. "Dilae is exhausted and I will not make her move until she has rested." Arthur grabbed a nearby water trough and emptied it over her head.

"I'm sorry," he said sarcastically. "I thought your head was on fire."

"That would be my _hair_ you idiot," she seethed, soaking wet. "You know, the colored stuff on people's heads?"

In less than five minutes, Celia found herself standing in front of Uther Pendragon.

"Tell him," Arthur ordered. "Exactly what you told me."

"I arrived in Camelot just now," she said, her voice steady and confident. She glanced sideways at Merlin. "I knew Merlin when we were younger, so when I saw him I asked him where I could keep my horse. Merlin brought me to the prince's stables for Dilae. Then he-" I nodded at Arthur. "-walked in and told me to move her. I told him I'd move her tomorrow after she rests. He then dumped a trough of water on me and said he thought my head was on fire. I told him that it was my hair and called him an idiot. And here I am."

"You called my son an idiot?" Uther asked angrily.

"I did," she said proudly. "And I've already thought about consequences." She looked at her hands and pulled off one of her riding gloves, throwing it at Arthur's feet. "If I can stay standing for three minutes of staff combat against the prince, I will cook all of his meals myself. If I can't, I will cook all _palace_ meals _and_ do all building repairs you need."

"Challenge accepted," Arthur said with a shrug. Celia smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry," she said. "I am an excellent cook."

* * *

**A/N: So there's chapter one! Review please; I want to know what you think! If you liked it, why? If you didn't, why? Did you like my character? I need to know!**


End file.
